


Friction Can Start An Inferno

by YanzaDracan



Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band), Leverage RPF
Genre: Adrenaline, Established Relationship, Groping, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt – rocked out, sweaty, hyped up after a gig, laughter, close quarters, brushing together, needy, wanting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friction Can Start An Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own them. They belong only to themselves. I don't claim to know any of them nor any of what I'm writing is true. It is a work of fiction. I'm not making any money. Any goofs are mine.

**“WE’RE KANE! GOODNIGHT!”** Christian shouted as the band set down their instruments and went backstage. 

Everyone grabbed a cold drink and tried to relax until the crowd thinned enough to pack up. It was one of those perfect nights. Everyone in sync, the way Christian and Steve played with, and off each other was pure magic. The crowd and the band both got caught up in the spell the two men had woven throughout the theater. 

There was a problem though. The crowd wasn’t leaving. They were chanting. 

**“ENCORE! ENCORE!”** Cell phone screens were lighting up the darkened room. 

Not knowing what to do, the band looked for Steve or Christian. They searched the entire backstage area, but found no joy. The crowd was getting rowdier, the theater manager was getting nervous, and the musicians thought they had looked in every corner praying the pair was still in the building. 

It was Jason who finally found them. They were in a niche at the edge of the stage where they could push the curtain aside and peek out at the crowd. Christian had Steve pinned to the wall, his head thrown back, throat exposed. The only time Jason had seen an expression like that on Steve’s face was when he was caught up in the ecstasy of his music. Now though, it looked as though he was caught in the ecstasy of Christian Kane. 

Short of a water hose, Jason wasn’t sure how to break them apart, but they really needed to do something about the crowd. 

“Ah...um...guys…” Jason stammered. 

Getting no response, he tried again. 

“GUYS! The manager’s havin’ a freak out. We need to do something.” 

Two sets of eyes turned on the guitar player. Pupils blown wide, ribbons of dark and light hair stuck to the sweat on their faces—flushed with excitement. 

“Tryin’, man—we’re tryin’.” Christian growled, causing Jason to take a step back. 

“Don’t think that’s what he meant, man.” Jason flushed not entirely with embarrassment. 

**_**Yeah they were guys, but damn they were hot together.**_**

Christian turned and whispered to Steve where he was plastered against him, his muscled thigh still between Steve’s. 

Jason shivered at the smile that broke across Carlson’s face. He didn’t think he’d ever seen the man look quite so—predatory. That is until he asked Christian what song they wanted to sing for the encore. 

A sweat broke across his back at the feral gleam in Christian’s—no, Kane’s eyes when he said it was time to try out **_Blaze_** on the crowd. 

By the time Jason got back to the stage with the band, the men appeared normal. They were laughing over something that had happened during the first part of the show. He scoffed at himself that he had imagined what he had seen before until Christian turned his head, and he saw Steve looking at him, his chin on Christian’s shoulder, the fire in their eyes banked to smoldering embers just waiting for the right friction to ignite them to a wildfire.

~ Fini ~


End file.
